


In Your Arms

by samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, soft Jacob because everybody needs soft Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: In Jacob’s arms is where you are safe. It’s where you want to be for the rest of your life.





	In Your Arms

You liked the way your fingers ran through his hair.  He would never admit it, but he liked it more than you liked doing it. He told you in other ways, like the way his fingers traced circles on the small of your back as you did so, or the way he’d leave tender sweet kisses on the crook of your neck. Sometime’s he’d nibble at your ear to make you laugh, just to see that smile he fell in love with the first time he saw it.

“Marry me,” he spoke softly against your shoulder, his hands pressing against your back to hold you close to him as you kept him against the bed. If only you had a camera. If only the rest of the world could see the way he acts with only you, to see how vulnerable and soft he was for the one he loves. But then again, you were glad that only you got to see that side of him.

“We’re already married, silly,” you smiled, puckering your lips onto the side of his head. 

“Marry me again,” he insisted. He was probably serious about it, too.

You laughed at that, sitting up so you could see the face you loved so much. “I thought our first ceremony was beautiful. Just you and me and your family. I don’t think another wedding would do its justice.”

“You think?” he exhaled a small chuckle, cupping your cheek with his hand, his other hand still keeping you pressed against him, your skin against his. “I still can’t believe you married me, y’know. I can’t imagine you marrying me twice.”

“Oh, I’d marry  _the hell_  out of you again and again, and a hundred more times after that handsome,” you said. “You know,  _I thought this was a one night stand… and now we’re married._ It’s nice to see how far we’ve come.”

“Oh honey, you thought that was a one night stand?” he cupped your face with both hands now. “I knew since the moment I first saw you I was never going to let you go.”

He pulled you in for the kind of kiss that lights up the sky. The kind that only he could give you, the kind of kiss he gives you every time he kisses you. You wrapped your arms around his neck so you could be as close to him as you could possibly be. He stopped kissing you ever so briefly, smiling against your lips as he sang, “Only you…”

You laughed against each other’s lips before he kissed you again. To Hope County, Jacob is a monster. He’s ruthless and psychotic and he’s a force to be reckoned with. But to you, he’s your husband. Your king. In his arms, you’ve never felt safer. And in his arms was where you wanted to be for the rest of your life.


End file.
